ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Haunted (Zero Hero)
Haunted is the seventh episode of Zero Hero. Episode The gang is—you know the drill. "Uh-oh!" Said Aparato. "Can you go one day without saying that!?" Zero said. "I left my lucky nickel at Anur Ormerow in the Anur System!" Said Aparato. "No way am I going back there." Said Marsipal. "Dude, it's just a nickel. You can get another one." Said Zero. "IT'S NOT A NICKEL! IT'S A LUCKY NICKEL!" Yelled Aparato. "OK! Back to find the Lucky Nickel!" Said Zero. The gang flew off to the Anur System, with Marsipal's screams of "NO!" heard in the background. In virtually no time at all, the trio arrived in the Anur System. They approached Anur Ormerow, but something was pulling them away. "What's happening!?" Marsipal screeched. "I don't know! Somethings pulling us away." Said Aparato. "Do something!" Cried Zero. "You're the kid with 10 alien powers, you do something!" Said Aparato. "Oh. Right." Said Zero. Zero activated Big Chill power and flew outside. "Who's messing with my ship!?" Zero asked. Suddenly, three Ectonurites appeared. "Ghostfreaks." Said Zero. "We are the gods of this solar system. And now we are taking you to Anur Phaetos for judgement." Said an Ectonurite. "Judgement?" Zero said. The Ectonurites continued pulling the ship toward Anur Phaetos. They approached the atmosphere and were dropped off in a dark room. The trio exited the ship. "At least the ship didn't get destroyed this time." Said Aparato. Suddenly, the ship exploded. "OH COME ON!" Cried Aparato. "Bow down to me, aliens." Said an eerie voice. The gang looked up and saw the king of Anur Phaetos, Zs'Skayr. "W-who are y-y-you!?" Marsipal asked. "I am Zs'Skayr. The High Ecto Lord of Anur Phaetos." Answered Zs'Skayr. "Yeahwellthat'scoolandallbutwe'vegottago." Mumbled Marsipal. Marsipal ran away, but a couple of Ectonurites captured him. They dragged him back to Zs'Skayr, with a little struggling, squirming, and crying from Marsipal. "Why leave so soon?" Zs'Skayr asked. "I've had enough!" Said Zero. Zero activated Doomer power. He shot electricity at Zs'Skayr, but he dodged. Zero flew up to Zs'Skayr and zapped him. Zs'Skayr and Zero turned intangible and clashed. Zero punched Zs'Skayr, Zs'Skayr scratched Zero. Zs'Skayr blasted a laser at Zero. Zero got up and shot an eye laser at him. Zs'Skayr dodged, flew over, and smacked Zero into a land-form with his tentacles. "Foolish boy." Said Zs'Skayr. Just then, a plasma beam barely missed Zs'Skayr. He looked down and saw Aparato standing up to him. Zs'Skayr then flew into Aparato's body and possessed him! Aparato's eye turned purple. "Aparato!" Zero and Marsipal yelled. "Your Galvanic friend is under my control now." Said Zs'Skayr in Aparato's body (Let's call him Zs'Skarato). "We have to do something, Marsipal!" Said Zero. "...Marsipal?" Marsipal was hiding under a rock. "I'll watch everything from here!" He called. "Oh my Kaio-Sama, he's a coward." Said Zero. Zero powered up his Ghostfreak power. "What do we have here?" Said Zs'Skarato. Zero turned intangible and flew into Aparato's body with Zs'Skayr. Now he was switching personalities. Then, Zero pushed Zs'Skayr out and exited. "What happened?" Aparato asked. Zero activated Heatblast power and shot fire by Zs'Skayr. "AAH! LIGHT!" Screamed Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr fled. Zero reverted back. Aparato went to repair the ship...again. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Big Chill *Doomer (First Appearance) *Ghostfreak *Heatblast Villains *Zs'Skayr *Ectonurites Trivia *Zero says "Oh my Kaio-Sama". Kaio-Sama is the original Japanese name for King Kai. *Zero uses Doomer's powers for the first time. Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Episodes